A high performing grid environment includes a large number of resources (e.g., nodes) that are available for use by a plurality of customers. A customer makes a request for a particular number of resources that are to be available at a specific day and time for the customer's use. When the request is received, it is expected that the requested resources will be provided to the customer at the requested time for a specified duration.
Currently, there are provisioning techniques available. However, the current processes used to provide the resources are inefficient, error prone and/or unpredictable.